Life of Amber
by Springclaw
Summary: Okay this is my first fanfic. Please read. It is about a girl named Amber. She is a very messed up child. I am not sure if this summery is very good. Please read the story I promise you will like it. :


Rosalie

Book 1

"As I sat there in the street, in pain, and bloody all I could wish for was death."

BYAshley Diane Montour

OPENING

Hello my name is Rosalie. This is my story, as you read this I hope you understand my reason for why I am, like I am, now. I may not be very nice, maybe even rude at times but as you will see from my story, I did not get my full happy ending. So I have written my story down.

Chapter I

I was just a girl, 18 to be exact, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect. It was the summer of 1933. The birds were singing outside, I looked at the beautiful green grass. Like I said perfect. I walked down stares one morning. "Hi Mother," I saw her checking to make sure my brother Harry was dressed acceptably before he left the house. "Hello Rosalie," she said in her soft voice. She smiled at me, "What are you going to do today?" she asked. "I am thinking of going to the play with Vera and Clara tonight" My mother replied, "O that would be splendid." I went out to the garden that was on the east side of the house while I waited for Vera and Clara to arrive. They arrived shortly after I had left the house. "Hello Rosalie," Vera said to me as I stepped into the carriage. "O Vera is it just me or is Rosalie just one of the most beautiful girls you've ever seen?" asked Clara. I loved the way everyone was around me, I was beautiful, and I loved being watched by every boy that walked my way. "O, yes, I must agree Clara," she said smiling at me.

The play ended just after 7:00 P.M. "What did you girls think of the play?" I asked as we rode to Vera's house in the carriage. "I thought it was very good by my opinion," said Clara. "Yes, I do agree but the characters did stutter on a few words," said Vera in a voice that was not judgmental but more like constructive criticism. " Vera will your little Henry be there when we get to your house?" I asked without trying to sound like I was prying. She smiled, "Yes." I had never envied anything in my life because I got everything I wanted. I was envious of Vera though. That's all I really wanted was to become a wife and a mother. Her little Henry was so cute he had curly black hair, and dimples, and the smile as big as the sun itself, it seemed to me at the time. I returned before Anne was done dusting the drawing room. Anne was one of our maids. I went to my room and decided to play dress up, I loved it when my father would bring me home a new dress or two. After I was done playing dress up I went to bed feeling slightly tired.

CHAPTER II

I awoke the next morning quit early. I went over to my mother's small library. She loved to read but because of having not much time to read her library was quit small. I lifted one of the books of the shelf and read until almost 10:00 A.M.

Then I put the book away and went to see what my mother was doing. " O Rosalie," she said when she saw me, " I seem to have forgotten to send your father's lunch with him, will you take it to him at the bank?" she asked innocently "Yes, Mother," I said obediently. Why don't you put your white organza dress on and maybe roll your hair." She added on to the end of her last sentence. "Yes, Mother," I said again a little bemused as to why my mother wanted me to wear my organza dress but I didn't put up a protest. I liked any chance I got to dress up. I took his lunch to him at the bank where he worked.

When I opened the door to the bank I saw my father and Royce King II standing in the front where I stood now. His father owned the bank my father worked at. He was also very handsome, with his light hair and those pail blue eyes. I could see no fault in him.

That night as I was reading the same book I had put back, when I was asked to take my father his lunch, Anne came in the drawing room where I read. " O, Miss Rosalie you will never guess what is come for you, roses a dozen of them at least." I ran to my room where she had put them. I read the note, that was attached, it read,

"_**To Miss Rosalie from Royce King II."**_

My heart almost missed a beat. I was almost about to shout to the Heavens I was so happy.

The next day, at the exact same time, more roses were delivered. This went on all through are courtship.

I can still remember the night he asked me to marry him._ "Dear Rosalie Hale," he said in an angelic voice._

"_Will you marry me and be my wife?"_

_I almost couldn't speak, but somehow I was able to get my answer out, "Yes."_

I was engaged to him not even two months after I met him, but he seemed like everything I'd dreamed of. My fairy tale prince, come to make me a princess. He was everything I wanted, it seemed at the time.

It wasn't long before plans were made to have a big, lavish wedding. It would be the most beautiful wedding anyone ever saw. Everyone would be envious. I would be in a pure white bridal gown. Royce would be in a black tux. It would be traditional. Of course all our friends and family and probably half the town would be too.

I no longer felt jealous when I talked to Vera, I felt pity now because I could picture my own fair-haired children playing on the huge lawns of the Kings' estate. I loved to think of this often, it brought me joy to think of my future.

CHAPTER III

It was on one night in late April that I went to Vera's house. Henry was as cute as ever already sitting up on his own, and smiling till I would have thought it humanly impossible to smile for so long. The sun went down and it was soon time to be on my way. Vera and I exchanged our good-byes.

I started on my way home. I wished I would have asked my father to come to Vera's house and escourt me home, but it was not far from my house it would be silly to need someone to walk me home. It was very cold for this time of the year. I was wondering if we were going to have to move the wedding indoors. I hoped that I would have to do no such thing.

That's when I saw them. A few streets from my house I heard them. A group of men, under a streetlight that appeared to be broken, seemed to be laughing. I kept walking, a little faster than before, in a rush to be home sooner, before I was noticed. Just then I heard someone shout my name, or was it more like a yell; I don't like to remember it too much. "Rose," the person had yelled, I now realized that he, Royce, was with the other well-dressed men under the broken street lamp. It looked as if they were drunk. His drunk, rich friends were laughing stupidly. " Hear's my Rose!" He shouted sounding just as stupid as the rest of them, he smelt like liquor. He spoke again, "You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long," he said" What did I tell you, John," Royce told his friend from Atlanta, "Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?" He said this as he grabbed me arm and pulled me closer to him. "It's hard to tell," he said, "She's all covered up."

They all started to laugh again then suddenly Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders popping the brass buttons they scattered all over the street and side walk. I could remember Royce himself had given me it. "Show him what you look like, Rose!" He laughed again and even louder than before as he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, I cried and screamed out in pain. Thy enjoyed the sound of my pain….

I won't make you listen to the rest. After they thought I was dead they left, stumbling away, making jokes about how Royce would have to find another bride. As I sat there in the street, in pain, and bloody all I could wish for was death. I was surprised that the cold rain irritated me so much, considering how much pain I was in. It changed to snow after a shot time.

CHAPTER IV

That's when Carlisle found me. He smelled the blood, and came to investigate. I was irritated as worked over me, trying to save my life. I was already in pain why not just let me die.

I'd never liked or his wife and her brother- as Edward pretended to be at the time. It made me mad that they were prettier than I was, much more pretty, I was shallow, and it hurt my ego.

I remember, being in a bright room, it was warm. I was slipping away. I was grateful as the pain began to dull. But suddenly something sharp was cutting me, me throat, my wrist, my ankles. I screamed in shock, thinking he had brought me there to hurt me more.

I could feel fire start to burn through me. I didn't care about anything else. I begged him to kill me as I felt the pain burn through me. I begged for death I wished for it with every passing second. When Esme and Edward came home I begged them to kill me to. They wouldn't kill me though, no matter how hard I pleaded. Did they like to see me dying and in pain? How could anyone person be so cruel as to let another person endure such pain. Carlisle sat beside the table I was on. "I'm so sorry Rosalie, I promise you it will end soon," He said. "All this pain will end soon." I tried to listen but the excruciating pain had me screaming a lot, so a lot that he told me I didn't pay attention to. "Rosalie I am a vampire, Esme and Edward are too," he said softly, probably trying to sooth me. "That is what's happening to you, you are becoming a vampire, it was the only way to save you." I didn't believe him he must be lying to me. Just then another shot of fire burst its way through my heart, I screamed out in agony. "I am so sorry Rosalie," he said every time I screamed. If only I could die. I could feel myself thrashing against the table that was sort of like a hospital bed. If it weren't for Carlisle holding me down I would probably be on the floor, from all my thrashing, like a fish. I couldn't think of that at the moment though, all I could think of was the pain. The burning inside that felt like it was turning my heart to ash, the same burning that had me begging for death.

I could here my heart gradually start to speed up. I could here Carlisle and Edward talking in the hallway. "What were you thinking Carlisle, Rosalie Hale?" his tone sounded disapproving. The way he said my name it irritated me, he made it sound as if something was wrong with me. How dare he? There was nothing wrong with me as far as I knew. What flaw could he have possibly seen to make him talk about me like that? Carlisle responded then, " I couldn't just let her die," he said this quietly. " It was too much – too horrible, too much waste." Edward spoke then, " I know," he said, his tone sounding dismissive, O how this angered me. " It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her" he repeated. Esme suddenly was talking with them, " Of course you couldn't." she said sympathetically. " People die all the time." Edward retorted his voice hard with clear disapproval.

"Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search – not that anyone suspects the fiend," it sounded like he was growling before he finished the sentence. Well at least they new it was Royce who hurt me.

For a second I didn't think about the burning, I was to occupied by thinking about what I was going to do to Royce, if I lived through this, I knew he would not.

I was to caught up in the conversation to realize that it was almost over, that I was becoming stronger. I didn't realize that that was why I was able to concentrate on the conversation. The pain was slowly ebbing its way out of my fingertips. I heard Edward speak again, " What are we going to do with her?" to me he sounded disgusted. I heard Carlisle let out a loud sigh, then he spoke, "That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way." He had told me about what I was. I knew my life was ended. The thought of being alone was as unbearably painful.

Then my heart started to beat faster. It felt like it was beating faster then anything I had heard before. I could feel it against my chest. I thought it might break through my skin. The fire roared through my heart one more time, more horrible that before. With one last thud it stopped.

The three vampires came in the room then. Carlisle spoke first, "Rosalie." It didn't sound like a question. "Rosalie you are a vampire now, like the rest of us," I nodded in response to his words, I was in awe at how my skin felt it felt firm, but as soft a satin. Carlisle told me some more about what I was now.

Esme took me to a mirror in her bedroom to see what I looked like. I was amazed I had never looked so lovely in my life. But the eyes, they scared me when I first looked at them. They were so red, not a normal color for humans.

I was offered to stay with the Cullens. I excepted the offer. Being on my own at a time like this, the thought was scarier to me then anything.

CHAPTER V

Later that evening I planned my revenge. I would not let the men who hurt me get away with what they did. Nor would I let them hurt anyone else.

I left the house the next night and went to my first victim's house. He was sitting in his study. I, didn't knock, I just walked in. When he saw me he was frozen in fear. I walked up to him and put my hands on each side of his face, as if to lean in and kiss him and I snapped his neck. He died the fastest out of all my victims.

I left Royce King the II for last. That night I dealt with him I broke into a wedding dress store. I chose the dress I like the most, the one I would have worn if I had gotten my dream wedding. I slipped it on and then went to hunt down my victim.

I finally found him. He was in a room in his house that was windowless. The door was as thick as a bank volt door. He even had guards in front of the door. I smiled at the guards and walked up to both of them. I put my hands on the one's head and snapped it like I had my first victim. After the first was dead I took one step to the second he tried to run but I sapped his head quickly.

Then I opened the door to entered the room were Royce was hiding.

20


End file.
